Palace Maven Spenser (anime)
Palace Maven Spenser is a character appearing in the anime series, who is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Palace in the Battle Frontier in the Hoenn region. Appearance Spenser is a tall and thin elderly man. He has slightly tanned skin, and is bald with a long white beard and white eyebrows, and has eyes that seem to be closed. He wears a pale blue wrap top on his top half which leaves one shoulder bare, and has a dark blue belt tied around his waist. He also has blue tattoos on his upper arms which resemble the markings on Kyogre's fins. On his bottom half he wear a mustard yellow wrap with a blue stripe, and blue open toed sandals. He is also usually shown carrying a blue staff, also with Kyogre markings on. Personality Biography Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire Spenser first finds Ash's Pikachu following Pikachu being seperated from Ash and Ash's Sceptile while trying to escape a Beedrill swarm and being swept downriver. As he is nursing Pikachu back to health, he is found by Scott and Ash's friends, who came looking for Ash when he did not return to the Pokemon Center. With the Beedrill still active, Spenser suggests that they stay with him until the Beedrill go to sleep. While staying with him, Ash's friends learn of how Spenser lives, following the will of nature and doing everything according to it. The next day, Ash and his Sceptile are found by Spenser, who is able to calm the Beedrill swarm using his Venusaur's scent, then ask them to kindly leave, which they do. Soon after, Team Rocket attacks, but thanks to Sceptile, upon seeing Ash's refusal to let them be kidnapped, both it and Pikachu are able to escape, and thanks to Spenser's Chansey, Sceptile recovers to full health, allowing it to stop attacks from Team Rocket's Pokemon and send them blasting off once more. Back at the Pokemon Center, Ash requests a battle with Spenser for his Frontier Symbol, but Spenser agrees to face Ash only after he has rested and recovered first. Once Ash has recovered, he travels to the Battle Palace to face Spenser. Spenser decides to battle outside due to the gorgeous weather, and makes it a 3-on-3 battle, with Spenser sending out his Shiftry while Ash sends out his Sceptile. Despite Shiftry using the jungle to its advantage because the jungle is Shiftry's natural habitat, Sceptile is able to defeat it. One Pokemon down, Spenser sends out his Venusaur next, while Ash swaps Sceptile for his Heracross. After a tough battle, Heracross is hit by Venusaur's Solarbeam, and is defeated, forcing Ash to send out Swellow next since Flying-type attacks will be super-effective against Venusaur since it is a Grass/Poison type. Before battling, Spenser offers a snack break, tossing a fruit he caught to Ash to share with his Swellow and Pikachu. Afterwards, Ash's Swellow reveals that it would like to battle in its natural habitat, the sea. Spenser agrees, and the battle resumes there. Venusaur is unable to use Solarbeam when the sun is obscured by clouds, allowing Swellow to defeat it with Aerial Ace. With two Pokemon gone, Spenser sends out his ace, Claydol. Swellow is soon knocked out by Claydol's Hyper Beam, so Ash has to send out Sceptile again. During the battle, a rainstorm starts, but soon clears up to allow the sun to shine again, where Sceptile then prepares to use its own Solarbeam. Though Claydol attempts to stop it with Hyper Beam, Sceptile dodges and fires its Solarbeam. Due to Claydol being a Ground/Psychic type, the Solarbeam is super-effective, defeating Claydol in one hit and winning the battle for Ash. At the day's end, Spenser presents Ash with the Spirit Symbol, putting him one step closer to winning all seven Frontier Symbols. Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl Spenser appeared in a flashback with his Claydol when Ash recalled his journey to earn every symbol from the Battle Frontier.DP128: A Pyramiding Rage! Pokémon On hand See also *Palace Maven Spenser (Adventures) *Palace Maven Spenser (Battle Frontier) References Category:Frontier Brains